Misguided Feelings
by MHButtazLover
Summary: Brian has pushed his limits with Olivia, but her feelings for him are still there. Has someone else come along to take his place?


_**Misguided Feelings**_

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic published so… go easy on me, and I really love reviews! (p.s. I don't own the characters, just the writing.)**

Olivia is just getting home after her case was over. She looks at the clock and it says _11:37, _she then realizes that Brian wasn't home. She walks through her apartment wielding her gun. When there was no sign that he ever came home she called him.

Brian answers the phone "_Cassidy"_

"_Hey Bri, where are you?"_

"_I'm at the bar would you like to join?" _

"_How long have you been there?"_

"_Well damn detective, am I a new suspect, because this is starting to sound like an interrogation, and you know I should really be asking you these same questions. You know what, you can shove it, I don't have time for your bull! _He yells through the phone and hangs up.

Olivia is extremely surprised at Brian's reaction to a simple question. She takes a cab to his favorite bar. She walks in to find him arguing with the bartender because he was cut off from drinks. Liv walks up and says "What's wrong honey?" Brian enraged with anger says, "This asshole isn't serving me anymore drinks, and I'm going to call the police." "Wait" he says calming his temper by a fraction. "Here's a cop right here. Liv arrest him" he demands. Liv orders the man to step from behind the counter. She whispers behind his ear and tells him that she isn't really going to arrest him. She took him outside the bar. She got a taxi and told Brian to go home and that she would meet him there. As Brian's cab drove off she started questioning the bartender.

"How long has he been here?"

"At least three hours, he seemed really depressed."

Olivia thanked the man, and she caught a taxi back to her apartment. When she got there, she was both concerned and upset with Brian. So, she immediately went to the bedroom wanting to talk with him. She walked in, Brian grabs her and throws her on the bed, and says "I've been waiting for this all day" Olivia quickly got up and punched him in the nose and kicked him in his groin. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him and says "I'm not going to hesitate this time" and also gave him a glossy stare. Brian cries her name hoping she would come back to reality. She eventually did. After realizing what happened she left the room and called Amanda.

_Rollins_

_Hey Rollins, this is Liv, do you mind if I come over, maybe for the night?_

_Yeah, that's fine, are you ok?_

_I'll tell you when I get there._

Olivia arrives at Amanda's apartment. When Amanda opened the she could tell that she was anxious and nervous. She thanked Amanda for letting her stay the night but she can tell that she wanted to talk. Amanda simply asked what happened and the conversation lasted for an hour. They both ended up on the couch drinking a glass of wine. Feeling tired, Olivia left to change her clothes. There was a strange feeling in the pit of Amanda's stomach when Olivia left. She didn't know how to react, so she waited for her to come back; which felt like an eternity. Amanda gasped when Olivia walked back into the room; she played it off by acting like she had hiccups. Olivia grinned as she noticed the gasp. When she sat down it seemed as Amanda was admiring her body. So out of wit she responded and said "Do you like the view?" Caught off guard Amanda felt embarrassed and apologized. Even after being embarrassed she couldn't help herself from staring. Olivia, noticing Amanda's bulging eyes, leaned forward to show a little more cleavage. Amanda looked up, extremely lustful, leaned in and kissed Olivia: passionately. Olivia wasn't surprised, so she equally returned the favor. The passionate kissing turned into lustful touching. While Olivia's hand was rubbing Amanda's breast, Amanda stopped her.

"Liv I don't think we should do this," she says hesitantly.

"Why not?" Liv says seductively

"Liv because" Olivia interrupted her with another kiss.

As things heated up between the two Olivia decided to go to the bedroom. So, she picked up Amanda's petite body and carried her to the room...

**Cliff Hanger! (Sorry not Sorry)**

**Please leave a review! THX!**


End file.
